The Birth of a Nation
by TinosSaunas
Summary: Imagine Hamilton's life with a few added characters. This is the result I guess. Rated K for a little coarse language and possible mild violence. Constructive critisiscm is appreciated. This story accidently has a lot of Hamilton so if you're looking for a Hetalia centered fic,this probably is not for you. (Yes this is my first story...)
1. chapter 1

Hello and welcome, to my first shitty fanfic! As you can tell, this is a Hamilton/Hetalia story. This fanfic will kind of be historically accurate , but will mainly follow the events of the musical.

Note: I do NOT own Hetalia or the musical Hamilton. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya and Lin Manuel-Miranda respectivly.

Alfred F. Jones was walking down the crowded street to his favourite taveran. There, he could see a young man standing in the doorway, looking for someone. Alfred walked up to him and said, "Excuse me, are you looking for someone?" The young man turned around in suprise. "Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?"

Alfred confused by the sudden question responded with a simple unitelligable,"What?" He thought about it for a minute finally placing the name with a face of the young college graduate Burr. "I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service sir," the man extended his hand for a handshake. Alfred accepted, and turned away leaving Alexander craning his neck still searching for Burr. Knowing that Burr was close by.

"Salute mon bon ami, Alfred!" The French accent could only be placed with the blond frog, Francis Bonnefoy. "Francis! What are you doing here?" The Frenchman laughed at Alfred's question, "I am here with Marquis de Lafayette to help fight! Speaking of him, he is over there with those three." He had gestured to a group of four rowdy young men. With them, included Alexander, the French officer, Lafayette, and two others that Alfred couldn't seem to make out. One seemed to be vaguely Irish from what he could tell. Lafayette beckoned Francis over, with Alfred trailing behind. "Salute Francis! This is Colonel John Laurens, tailor's apprentice, Heracles Mulligan, and Alexander Hamilton!" Francis only laughed at Lafayette's rather loud and possibly intoxicated introduction. "A young, scrappy, and hungry bunch," Alfred commented to himself. _Your taxing game won't last long Mr. British Eyebrows._


	2. Some New Faces

Disclamer: I still don't own Hetalia nor Hamilton. All rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya and Lin Manuel-Miranda.

A few days after meeting the "revolution squad", Alfred was walking around town. He overheard what seemed to be an argument between a group of sisters. Each wearing different coloured dresses: pink, blue, and yellow. "Daddy said to be home by sundown!" One of them exclaimed, looking far younger than the other two. "Daddy doesn't need to know!" The oldest responded, reading a pamphlet that had been handed to her. "But daddy said not to go downtown!" The younger persisted. "You're free to go if you want." The middle one interjected. The older one swept her arms out, "Look around, look around! The revolution's happening in New York!" The young girl in yellow seemed unsatisfied at that response. The girl in blue put her arm on the oldest's shoulder, "Angelica remind me what we're looking for?" Angelica smiled," Eliza I'm looking for a mind at work."

At that moment, Arron Burr came up to the oldest girl, Angelica and tried flirting. "Excuse me miss I know it's not funny but your perfume smells like your daddy's got money." They collectively rolled their eyes. "I'd like you to know that I've been reading _Commen Sense_ by Thomas Payne. Some other men say that I'm intense or I'm insane. But if you want a revolution, I want a relevation! So listen to my decletation!" Burr was taken aback to see such a response from a young woman. "The Schuyler sisters!" Seemed to be the most commen thing heard at the time. After the outbursts ended, Alfred walked over to them, intrigued by Angelica's statements. "Hello, I don't mean to interrupt anything, but would like to introduce myself." Alfred said, bowing slightly. They looked intrested and mildly confused. _Ah, probably the appearence._ Not every day would you see such a lively looking young adult. "I'm intrigued, please continue." Angelica stated, the two other girls standing behind her. "I am Alfred F. Jones, American soldier at your service." "Well then, you might know my father's name, Philip Schuyler. I am Angelica, this us Eliza, and the youngest, Peggy." The two others waved shyly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Alfred responded, bowing again," Alas, I must be on my way now." "I belive we'll end up crossing paths in the future at some point." Eliza said, smiling.

A/N: Yeah whatever everyone is basically OOC so sorry. Obviously this chapter was based off of the song " _The Schuyler Sisters"._ Any constructive critisiscm is appreciated!


	3. Here Comes the General

Note: Still don't own Hetalia or Hamilton. Rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya and Lin Manuel-Miranda.

_

After Alfred's encounter with the Schuyler sisters, he could hear the loud declerations of the one and only, Samuel Seabury. " Hear ye, hear ye! I present to you " Free Thoughts On the Proceedings of the Continental Congress!" Alfred rolled his eyes. There were some people still loyal to Great Britan. _Fools,_ Alfred thought. Their independance was just around the corner. He turned his attention back to Seabury. Hamilton had jumped onto the box Seabury was standing on and was yelling things like, "Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us!" and "My dog speaks more eloquently than thee!" Arron Burr was also present, telling Alexander to calm the hell down. Alex seemed to disregard that, still arguing about how a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea.

Alfred laughed to himself, those Loyalists would realise the power and strength of the USA. After Hamilton had calmed himself he walked up to Alfred. "Did you hear those ridiclious claims that guy was making? Those redcoats can't beat us!" He exclaimed, looking quite frazzled. Alfred chuckled, knowing Arthur Kirkland would be mad hearing these statements. Speaking of the British wanker...

Back in England...

"Arthur! Those bloody colonists say that the price of my love doesn't matter!" King George cried to the English personification. Arthur rolled his eyes, "Your majesty, I'm sure they'll be back. Time can only tell." The King didn't look any happier though. "I guess I'll send a fully armed battalion to remind them of my love then." Arthur turned away, reminiscing over the little, blond boy he had met.

Back in America...

Alfred had decided to meet up with General George Washington. The pride of Mount Vernon some people called him. "Alfred! It's nice to finally meet you." The General called, shaking his hand. "You too, General Washington." Alfred responded. "The hope of success is fleeting now. The people that I'm supposed to be leading keep retreating! The British will take Brooklyn at this rate." Washington explained looking flustured. Leading an army with a third of what Congress has promised can't be easy. Arron Burr hesitently approached the pair, saluting as he got near. "Your Excellency, sir I have some suggestions on how to fight insted of fleeing west." Washington seemed to think about the statement, "Yes?" Burr smiled, "Well-" Hamilton suddenly walked in interrupting Burr's conversation. "Your Excellency, you wanted to see me?" Hamilton said, looking innocently like he didn't interrupt Burr. Alfred backed away, letting the trio continue their disscussion. "Hamilton come in, have you met Arron Burr?" Washington asked, gesturing to the slightly ticked Burr. "Yes sir, we keep meeting." Hamilton and Burr replied at the same time looking at each other. Burr cleared his throat, "As I was saying sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out." Washington turned to the young man, "Close the door on your way out, Burr." Hamilton looked confused, "Have I done something wrong sir?" Washington sighed, " On the contrary, your reputation precedes you, but it's beyond me why. How come no one can get you on their staff?" Alfred was intrigued, wondering how such a talented young man had turned down many secretary posistions. "Well I'm not upset-" Hamilton started, looking around for something to focus on. "Dying is easy. Living is harder." Washington said, directing it at both Alfred and Hamilton. The two young soldiers looked at each other, "We are not throwing away our shot!" Alfred spoke saying, "We have some friends, Laurens, Mulligan, Francis, and Marquis de Lafayette!" General Wahington walked out of his office, with Alfred on his left and Hamilton on the right.

Washington found his right hand man.

\--

I apolgize about how poorly written this chapter was! The _Right Hand Man_ section really dragged on. Please note how the Hetalia characters will not always be 100% the main focus!


	4. Helpless

Note: Ha, still dont own, rights go to owners Hidekaz Himaruya and LMM

After settling Wahington's worries, it obviously was the perfect time to throw a winters ball. Some of the soldiers were present, including the revoloution squad, Arron Burr, Alfred, Francis, and the prominent Schuyler family. The three sisters were the envy of all. Alfred was talking to John Laurens when Francis aproached, Burr in tow next to him. "Alfred you look so stunning in your outfit!" The blond man exclaimed. While this exchange was happening, Hamilton, Laurens, Mulligan, and Lafayette went up to Burr. "So Burr who are you looking for tonight?" Hamilton asked, putting his hand on Burr's shoulder. "Well, if you could marry one of the Schuyler sisters, you're rich son." Hamilton smiled, "Is it a question of if Burr or which one?" After that comment, the whole group burst into a collective laughter.

Meanwhile, the three sisters were in the opposite side of the room. "Oh Angelica! Have you seen Alexander Hamilton? He's gotten me helpless!" Eliza excitedly said, pointing him out. Eliza had always been the quieter one, never in the spotlight. Angelica smiled for her sister, glad that she was happy. "I can introduce you to him if you really want." Angelica told Eliza, walking over to the group of young men. Peggy was off dancing with some unkown soldier. Angelica approached Hamilton, taking him by the arm. Lafayette whistled as the pair walked away. "Where are you taking me?" He asked. "I'm about to change your life," Angelica cryptically said. They had reached Eliza who was standing a ways away. "My sister!" She proudly announced. "Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you," Eliza said deciding to use her full name. "Schuyler," Hamilton responded, realising it was Angelica's sister. "I'll leave you to it!" Angelica said, walking away.

A Few Years Later...

\--

Alexander had proposed to Eliza , after two years of their first introduction. She really did fall for him. The couple sat in Eliza's house, getting Phillip Schuyler's approval for the marrige. After some questions and thoughtful comtemplation, her father stood up and shook Hamilton's hand and told him to stay true to his daughter.

\--

A/N: Based off of _A Winters Ball_ and _Helpless._ Sorry this is short, next chapter will follow _Satisfied_ and _The Story of Tonight (Reprise)._ There will be more Hetalia in the following chapters I think...


	5. The Story of Satisfaction

Disclaimer: Still don't own, rights still belong to Hidekaz Himaruya LMM.

Alfred grinned, tonight was the night of Eliza and Alexander's wedding. "Alright, alright! That's what I'm talking about! Now everyone give it up for the maid of honor, Angelica Schuyler!" John Laurens called out, being Hamilton's best man but also slightly intoxicated. Hercules Mulligan also insisted on being the flower girl, being the grown man that he is. Angelica raised her glass, everyone following suit. "A toast to the groom! To the bride!" Everyone's voices echoing her's. "From your sister, who is always by your side! To your union!" Angelica exclaimed. "To the revolution!" Alfred, Lafayette, and Mulligan yelled from their place at a table, earning them a glare from Angelica and a smile from Hamilton. Angelica continued, "May you always be satisfied!"

Later that night, Alfred saw Angelica. sitting alone at the reception. He approached her and asked, "Anything wrong?" She sighed, "No," there was a pause. "Actually, yes I guess there is." Alfred wondered if she was going to continue. "Do you want to discuss the matter?" He questioned, taking a chair across from her. "I might as well. I'll probably remember that night he met Eliza for the rest of my life. You soldiers were tripping over yourselves to win our praise, honestly." Alfred was in thought for a moment. _Yeah that is true. I remember how Hamilton pushed Lafayette and the frog away._ She glanced at Alfred, seeing he was paying close attention. "I recall him saying, _You're like me, I'm never satisfied._ When he said that it just unnerved me." _Knowing that I never really be satisfied_ , she thought.

Alfred was in thought, unsure on how to respond or help in this situation. She shook her head. "Why am I telling you this anyways?" Alfred paused, "You can't always keep everything to yourself. Even though you're the oldest." Angelica laughed. "Don't you think I know that already? I know Eliza like I know my own mind! I'll end up choosing her happiness over mine, every time!" After saying that, Angelica walked away to speak to Peggy.

"Alfred!" he turned around to see Hamilton leading Francis, Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan. "Where were you? We were looking for you!" Hamilton asked. "Just talking to someone," not wanting to specify it was his new sister in-law. " Well now that we're all here, I have something to say," Laurens announced raising a glass. No one really paying attention to them. "We may not live to see our glory, but we've seen wonders great and small. If the tomcat can get married! There's hope for our ass after all!" While the group laughed and had some more drinks, Hamilton caught someone watching from the corners. "Well if it isn't Arron Burr!" He said clapping Burr on the back. "I didn't think you'd make it!" Hamilton continued. "To be sure sir, I came to give my congratulations!" Burr chuckled. "Spit a verse Burr!" Mulligan called. "I see the whole gang is here," Burr observed. "You are the worst Burr," Lafayette commented. "Ingnore them, congrats to you Lieutenent Colonel. I wish I had your command instead of Manning George's journal." "No you don't." Burr responded. "Yes I do!" Hamilton shot back. "From what I've heard Alex you've made youself indespensible!" Burr said, sounding slightly amused. " Well! I've heard you've got a special someone on the side, Burr," Laurens teased. "Is that so?" Hamilton inquired, sounding genuinely interested. " I should go now..." Burr trailed off, obviously not wanting to talk about his love life. "No, these guys should go, honestly," Hamilton gestured to the group of men behind him. "What? No!" They all protested, including Alfred. Wanting to see how this would pan out. They ended up slinking off anyways. With Alfred congratulating Eliza, Angelica close by. (Peggy was off somewhere.) " It's alright, I just wished you had brought this girl tonight," Hamilton wistfully said. Burr coughed, "I'm afraid it's unlawful." Hamilton was confused, " What do you mean?" "She's married to a British officer," Burr explained. "Oh shit." Hamilton shortly responded. "Congrats again Alexander, smile more. I'll see you at the end of the war, "Burr told Hamilton as he slowly walked away. "I'll see you on the other side of the war," Hamilton repeated,watching him walk away.

A/N: Thanks for reading! This chapter was much longer and I hope it'll stay that way. This chapter was based off of _Satisfied_ and _The Story of Tonight (Reprise)._ The next chapter will be _Stay Alive, Ten Duel Commandments,_ and possibly _Meet Me Inside. (?)_ Thanks for all the reviews too!


	6. Paces Fire!

Disclaimer: Rights still belong to Hidekaz Himaruya and LMM. (Anyone watch the Tony Awards? DEH is great).

Alfred stood by Hamilton in General Washington's office, waiting for him to come in. "Alfred, I've never seen the general this despondent. I'm writing all his corspondences." Hamilton said, looking at the door waiting for the General to come in. The door opened, "The calvery is not coming." Washington said, walking over to the desk. " But, sir-!" Alfred started. "Listen, there's only one way we can win." Washington pointedly said. Alfred and Hamilton both knew what he meant. " We can't engage, strike by night!" Alfred pointed out. "Make it impossible to justify the cost of the fight!" Hamilton added. "You two are dismissed." Washington said, looking over some documents.

Later, Alfred was walking around with Hamilton, who was ranting about how the General wouldn't give him command. "I keep asking him, _sir trust me with a command._ And he keeps saying **no!** " Alfred thought for a moment. "Isn't Charles Lee commanding when we go to Monmouth?" Hamilton grumbled, "Yes. That prick is going to end up running away." Alfred couldn't admit that statement was false.

And Hamilton was right. Charles Lee just had to start yelling "Retreat!" everywhere, causing Washington to tell at him and make Lafayette and Francis take his place. After the battle, Lee wouldn't shut up about Washington. "That man cannot be left to his own devices! He's indecisive from crisis to crisis! The only helpful thing he can do for the revolution is go back to planting tobacoo on Mount Vernon!" Lee's complaints just had to reach the ears of Hamilton, triggering him. "Hamilton! Don't you dare do a thing. History will prove him wrong!" Laurens walked over to the fuming Hamilton and suggested, " Do you realise Alex that you can't actually _do_ anything?" Hamilton responded with silence. "John, he really can't disobey direct orders from Washington." Alfred helplessly responded. " Then I'll do it." Laurens stated.

Today was the duel, Hamilton was Lauren's partner, with Burr being Lee's. Alfred came along as the moderator to make sure the terms were fair. (It's different than the musical, but I don't care.)

"Rule number one. The challenge, you demand satisfaction. If one of you apologises, no need for further action." Alfred announced. Both parties, nodded. " Have you had your seconds meet face to face?" Alfred asked. Burr spoke first, "We could've negotiated a peace." Hamilton interjected, "Instead, we have a time and a place." "You've seen the doctor, you've already paid him in advance. Now treat him with civility." Alfred told the four young men. "Remember to write a note for your next to kin." Hamilton said, "Pray that Hell or Heaven lets you in!" Laurens added. "Now Hamilton, Burr try to negotiate a last peace." Alfred pointed at the two of them. Watching people of his nation battle _each other_ was much different then the tea drinking blond. The rest of the men couldn't exactly hear Burr and Hamilton's conversation. They walked away from each other, showing that negotiations had failed. Hamilton walked over to Laurens, telling him, " Look him in the eye, aim no higher and summon all the courage you require!" Alfred counted, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, number ten, paces fire!"

Gunshots rang through Alfred's ears as he saw Lee fall to the ground, meaning Laurens had successfully shot him. But all that Alfred was focused on was the angry face of the rapidly approaching Washington. "What is the meaning of this? Mr. Burr get a medic for the General!" Washington roared. "Yes sir!" Burr quickly responded. "Lee, I know you'll never agree with me, but believe me these young men do not speak for me! Thank you for you service." The angry General told the injured man. "Hamilton! Meet me inside." You could hear Hamilton gulp. With Burr, Lee, Hamilton, and the General gone. Alfred was standing alone with John Laurens. "Well, this will definently be a good story to tell Heracles and Lafayette,"Laurens pointed out, breaking the silence. Alfred suddenly laughed, "No kidding."

In Washington's office, Hamilton was getting berated. "Son!" "Don't call me son," Hamilton reminded the General. "Dueling with General Lee does not help anything. You'll just aggravate our southern allies!" The General had totally lost his usual calm and stoic demeanor. "You're right, John should have shot him in the mouth. That would've shut him up," Hamilton muttered.

"Son,-" Washington started. "I'm notcha son!" Hamilton insisted. "Alexander Hamilton, watch your tone. I am not a maiden in need of defending." Washington seemed at the end of his wires. "Charles Lee, Thomas Conway, these men take your name and they take it through the mud!" Hamilton yelled,trying to look tall, not even matching the height of the other. " My name's been through a lot. I can take it. And, no don't even think you'll be getting command of a battalion with this mess happening," Washington roared back. "Why? I could fly above my station!" Hamilton exasperatedly burst out. "You could die! We need you alive!" Washington shot back. "I am more willing to die!" Hamilton said. "What about Eliza? She needs you alive! Son, I need you alive!" Washington told him. "Call me _son_ one more time!" Hamilton yelled, knowing that had crossed the line. "Go home Alexander," Washington said, seemingly done with the argument. Hamilton decided to keep his mouth shut for one time and walked out.

A/N: How was this chapter? It was okay in my opinion because writing the _Stay Alive_ part was a little harder. Based off of the songs _Stay Alive,_ _Ten Duel Commandments, and Meet Me Inside._ Next chapter will be _That Would be Enough, Guns and Ships, History has its Eyes on You, and probably The Battle of Yorktown. (The World Turned Upside Down)_ During _Yorktown,_ I'll probably add some extra section with Alfred and Arthur. Thanks for reading and the reviews!


	7. Let My People Go

Note: Still don't own, Rights to Hidekaz Himaruya and LMM. (I'll probably stop leaving this disclaimer, you should know I don't own.)

"Eliza? How long have you've known?" Hamilton quietly said, grabbing her hand. "About a month or so,"she responded. "Why didn't you tell me?"Hamilton asked, wondering why he never heard about their child. "I wrote to the General a month ago. I begged him to send you home," she sadly told him. Hamilton was for once speechless. "Just let me a part of the narrative. In the stories they will write someday. Let this moment be the first chapter where you decide to stay. Could this be enough? Am I enough?" Eliza asked, close to tears. "Of course Eliza," Hamilton said, kissing her softly on the lips.

Meanwhile...

"Francis come here!" Lafayette called out. The blond walked into the room. "What?" Lafayette stood up from where he was sitting. " We're going out to Yorktown soon," he commented. "You're point is?" Francis asked. "I believe we're missing someone important to this war," he replied. They both knew who they were talking about. _The loudmouth Hamilton._ Who at the moment, was at home with Eliza and their unborn child. They all heard about Laurens' duel with Lee. Alfred and him had told the other three soon after. Lafayette approached Washington's room slowly. He cleared his throat, "General Washington, sir?" Lafayette started. "I can assume why you are here," Washington replied, not even looking up. "It's about Hamilton isn't it?" The Frenchman bit his lip, "Yes, sir. I think the war _will_ end in Yorktown, but there's someone else we need. "I know, it's Hamilton. I'm writing a letter to him right now," the General told him.

They had arrived at Yorktown, with Laurens down in South Carolina and Lafayette and Francis in Chesapeake bay. Alfred and Hamilton right by Washington's side. The battle kept ravaging around them as Alfred kept looking for some prominent eyebrows and emereld green eyes. Knowing Arthur would be with his army. Heracles had infiltrated the British ranks as a spy for the Sons of Liberty. Alfred was in control of a group of soldiers as well, motioning to them to follow. The British were losing, more men then ever. Alfred's eyes were set upon the person he was looking for. His men quietly followed him. He motioned his men to aim their muskets. "Arthur!" Alfred called out, raising his own gun. "Give my people freedom! I am no longer a child or your little brother. I can become independent." Knowing the last statement would strike a chord in the old empire's heat, Alfred braced himself bringing the gun in front of his face as the solitaire redcoat ran forwards brandishing his bayonet. Alfred's gun flew through the air, leaving him empty handed. "This is why I say you don't follow through to the end, you dummy." The British told him. "There's no way I could shoot you!" After saying that, Arthur dropped to the ground, gun falling at his side. "Dammit, why?" Alfred's men lowered their weapons. "England what happened? You were so great once," Alfred said. He suddenly recalled an old memory.

 _He was a young nation, a child. "Let's go home," Arthur told young Alfred. "Okay!" he had happily responded. The British man outstretched his hand, with Alfred happily grabbed and interlocked their fingers._

Alfred was left speachless, leaving the once great empire on his knees sobbing. Returning to Washington, Alfred learned that the British had surrendered. Although seeing his once caretaker, Alfred couldn't help but smile. His people were finally free.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the Hetalia centered part! I apologise for turning this into a practical Hamilton fic. The next chapter will be based off of _Tommarow There'll be More of Us (The Laurens Interlude), Non-Stop, and maybe What'd I Miss?(I don't know though)._ I'm skipping _Dear Theodosia,_ because I I don't know how I would write that Thanks for reading


	8. Tomorrow They'll be More of Us

Alfred sat in his house, still reeling from the fact that _his_ people had won. Alfred heard a knock on his door, jumping up to get the door. There, a young man stood holding a letter. "Mr. Jones? This is for you," he told the young nation. "Uh, thanks," Alfred replied, grabbing the letter. He closed his door and went over and sat down opening the letter. The letter read _From the family of John Laurens. His family?_ Alfred thought. He'd gotten letters from John directly, not his family.

It read:

"On _Tuesday the 27th, my son was killed in a gunfight against British troops retreating from South Carolina. The war was already over. As you know, John dreamed of emancipating and recruiting three thousand men for the first all-black millitary regiment. His dream of freedom for these men dies with him._ "

Alfred put a hand over his mouth. After reading the letter, he thought about how the rest of his friends would react. Knowing Hamilton would probably fare the worst. Alfred's guess was right. Eliza had read the letter to Alexander. Laurens was closest to Hamilton after all.

Soon after, Hamilton had gone to New York to study law. Coincidentally Burr was also there, much to Hamilton's dismay. Alfred had also traveled there to meet with Washington, his new boss. "Alfred, it's good to see you," the man told him. He was quite reluctant to become president, but was the only one honestly capable enough. "It's nice to see you too, Mr. President," Alfred politely replied. "As you know, today there will be a cabinet meeting. My secretary of the treasury, you may already know. Alexander Hamilton. The secretary of state will also be present. Thomas Jefferson," Washington continued. _Thomas Jefferson._ Alfred tbought he'd heard that name before. W _ho was talking about him? Maybe Francis._ Alfred pondered. He didn't realise that Washington had exited the room. Alfred suddenly remembered that Angelica was leaving today. He ran to the Schuyler manor, just in time to see Angelica waving goodbye to Eliza and Hamilton. "Alfred! I was wondering if you were coming," Angelica said. Alfred's face flushed, "Sorry, I got held up with Washington. Where are you going?" Angelica smiled," I'm sailing off to London, accompanied by someone who always pays." "If you see a blond man with thick eyebrows, tell him I say hello please," Alfred told her, thinking of Arthur. "Will do, goodbye and don't forget to write!" Angelica told the group. She got into the carrige and they all watched it drive away.

A/N: Sorry for the very short chapter. I am leaving for vacation tomorrow, so I won't be able to update. Also I have no clue why Angelica and Alfred's friendship is so prominent. I have no clue where Canada is during this story. Or any other countries for that matter. Thanks for reading!


	9. Life, Liberty, and Breaks

Quick Note: Hi! Lazy author here, sorry since I skipped some songs! I'll probably edit and add some.

"Ladies and gentleman, you could've been anywhere tonight, are you ready for a cabinet meeting? Tonight the issue on the table is, Secretary Hamilton's plan to assume state debts and establish a national bank. Secretary Jefferson, you have the floor sir," Washington announced to everyone in the room, including Alfred. Francis had sent Alfred a letter describing Jefferson as "an aristocratic magenta macaroni prick." Alfred could agree about the magenta part. The southern aristocratic man stood up, smirking.

"Life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. Since we fought for these ideals, we shouldn't settle for less. Hamilton forgets though, his plan would have the government assume state's debts. And guess who that benefits? The very seat of government where you sit." Hamilton lept up, "Not true!" Thomas interjected before the short immigrant could rant, "Oh, if the shoe fits wear it, if New York's in debt, why should Virginia fare it? Uh, our debts are paid I'm afraid, so don't tax the South because we've got it made in the shade." The cabinet room was filled with random mutterings. "We plant seeds in the ground, we create you want to move our money around. Hamilton, your financial plan is too many damn pages for any man to understand. Let's pray to god that we'll never see Hamilton's candidacy. Look, when the British taxed our tea, we got frisky. What'll happen when you try to tax our whisky?" Thomas sat down with another smirk. Washington stood up and rolled his eyes. "Thank you Secretary Jefferson. Secret Hamilton, your response." There was a pause as Hamilton stood up glaring at Jefferson with mild disgust. "Thomas, I guess that was a real nice declaration, but welcome to the present. We're running a _real_ nation. Would you like to to join us? Or stay mellow doing whatever the hell it is you do in Monticello." At this, Alfred was inwardly smiling. It was funny to see members of his own nation argue. Especially the ones who were trying to bring it in order. Hamilton kept talking. "If we assume the debts that the union gets, there's a new line of credits of financial diuretics. How do you not get it? If we're agressive and competitive, the union get's a boost, you'd rather give it a sedetive. You give us a civics lesson from a slaver, hey neighbor. Your debts are paid because **you** don't pay for labour." Alfred decided to start talking, for god knows why. "We plant seeds in the south, yeah keep ranting. We lnow who's really doing the planting," Alfred imitated, getting a grin from Hamilton and a reprimanding look from his leader. Hamilton opened his mouth again. "Here's another thing Mr. "Age of Enlightenment", don't lecture us about the war you didnt even fight in it. You think we're frightened of you, we almost died in a trench, while you we're off with the French!"Hamilton looked at Alfred, with a knowing glance. They both started talking. "Thomas Jefferson alalways hesitant with the president, reticent- there isn't a plan he doesn't jettison." Alfred sat down knowing Hamilton would keep talking, and _both_ their asses will get a whooping from Washington. "Madison you mad as a hatter, son take your medicine. Damn you in worse shape then our national debt is in! Sitting there useless as two shits, hey turn around bend over, I'll show you where my shoe fits!" The cabinet exploded at this, Madison and Jefferson visibly pissed. "Excuse me!" Washington roared. "Madison. Jefferson. Take a walk. Hamilton, Alfred take a walk as well. We'll reconvene after a recess. Hamilton, Alfred, a word." You could practically feel the ice in his tone. Both young men trudged tword the scowling leader. Knowing that this was coming at some point. "Can you two pull youselves together?" he asked, crossing his arms. "I'm sorry those Virginians are birds of a feather," Hamilton blatantly said unapologetically , rolling his eyes yet another time. "So do we let congress get held hostage by the South?" Alfred asked, trying to be respectful. "Alfred, you're dismissed. Just watch yourself," Washington told him. The young nation nodded and strode quickly away. From a distance, everyone could see Hamilton still arguing. Let's just say that meeting was never really finished.

Back at the Hamilton household, "Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf," Eliza sang, her oldest son Philip following suit in the counting, them sitting at the piano. They couldn't agree on an ending note. Even as a nine year old, Philip was mighty stubborn. Eliza stood up, trying again to get her husband downstairs for supper. He'd practically barricaded himself in his study. Writing something, no doubt. "Take a break!" Eliza called to him. "I am on my way," Hamilton responded. "There's a little surprise before supper and it cannot wait," Eliza added, striding closer. "I'll be there in just a minute. Please save my plate," Hamilton tried with a longer answer. "Alexander!" Eliza said, a final tone in her voice. "Okay, okay!" Hamilton said, standing up. "Philip is nine years old today, he has something he'd like to say, he's been practising all day. Philip take it away!" Eliza proclaimed, motioning to the young boy. He bounced up and down. "Daddy, daddy look!My name is Philip, I am a poet, I wrote this poem just to show it! And I just turned nine! You can write ryhmes but you can't write mine!" The young boy proudly declared. "What?" Hamilton exclaimed, smiling at how excited he was. Also the fact that Eliza was, yes, beatboxing. "I practice French and play piano with my mother! I have a little sister but, I want a little brother. My daddy's trying to start America's bank! Un, deux, trois, quartre, cinq!" He finished, with Hamilton laughing and shouting "Bravo!". At that point, Philip had run off. Eliza took her husband's hand and urged again,"Take a break! You can run away with us for the summer, let's go upstate!" Hamilton sighed, "Eliza you know I have so much on my plate." "We can all go stay with my father. At my invitation, Angelica will be there," Eliza added. "I will try to get away," Hamilton finalized at this point.

"Alexander come downstairs, Angelica's arriving today!" Eliza said to Hamilton. There was a knock on the door, Eliza ran to open it. "Angelica!" Her sister responded with "Eliza!". Both still remembering that the youngest Peggy had sadly passed away earlier. After embracing her sister, Angelica turned to Hamilton. "Alexander! It's good to see your face." Eliza had stood by Angelica stating,"Angelica, tell this man John Adams spends his summer with his family." Hamilton rebuked that statement, sighing frustratedly. "Angelica tell my wife that John Adams doesn't have a real job anyways." Both women rolled their eyes. "But Alexander I came all this way!" Angelica said.

"I have to get this plan through congress! I can't stop until I get this plan congress." Hamilton finalized. Eliza had a crestfallen look on her face. Sad and understanding. Angelica left the room, obviously disappointed. Hamilton sat down, it had been a long day.

A/N: Sorry for the really late update! I came back from vacation recently, and haven't had any time. I will start editing previous chapters for mistakes or additions. Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites, and the follows!


End file.
